In the digital age, organizations must manage increasingly large volumes of data. Content management systems may help members of an organization to access shared organizational data. By providing each member with a customized view of the organization's data, content management systems may provide flexible and user-centric portals to the data relevant to that member.
Some content management systems may maintain a site or page for each user of the system. A site may include one or more components (such as “web parts”) which may refer to objects that draw on common data (e.g., employee records, calendar data, etc.) to display to a user. In some cases, a user may wish to restore a site from a backup of a content management system. However, restoring a web part of a site may require restoring objects to which the web part refers, and an object restored within a content management system may have a new identification to which the web part must refer.
Traditional backup systems may perform granular backups on a content management system, retrieving information about web parts via an Application Programming Interface (“API”) of the content management system and backing up that information along with metadata describing the relationships between web parts and the objects to which the web parts refer. Unfortunately, this may result in increased backup time and resource consumption. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for restoring web parts in content management systems (e.g., from a monolithic backup).